


Puck Bunny Fun

by nonnymouse



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/pseuds/nonnymouse
Summary: It's Halloween, Bitty is dressed like a literal puck bunny and drunk off his ass. That must be why he's having such a good dream.





	Puck Bunny Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I have several things to clean up and post, but wanted to get these couple of Halloween fics up before Halloween ended.
> 
> Prompt: Real internet dollars to anyone who writes Ransom/Holster/Bits in that puck bunny costume.
> 
> Link: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/339238.html?thread=1960418598#cmt1960418598

"To be honest, I have no idea what your costumes are," Bitty said. He thought he was speaking clearly, but mostly he slurred the words into Holster’s shoulder. It was so nice of Holster to pick him up and help him home. He was having some strange issue with the distance between his legs and the ground. Maybe that lacrosse witch really had cursed him.  
  
"That’s okay," Holster said, squeezing the hand wrapped around Bitty’s side. "We know what your costume is."  
  
When they reached the Haus, Ransom and Holster took him right up to their attic room. "Hey, Bits," Ransom said, "We’re just gonna keep an eye on you. Trust me. Future medical student, right?"  
  
Bitty nodded, because that sounded reasonable. He kept nodding because it was fun to bob his head. Holster sat him down on the big California king they shared, and Bitty lolled back against the pillows while they undressed.  
  
Holster and Ransom were very fit men, and it was hard for Bitty to hide his reaction to seeing them in only their underwear, in their bedroom. It wasn’t like being in the locker room, frantic to change without seeming suspicious. Especially since most of him wasn’t thinking about why he shouldn’t be looking, but instead indulging in the view.  
  
"Why look at that. It looks like Bitty wants to be a real puck bunny, doesn’t it?"  
  
"I’d say he does, Rans."  
  
Bitty was pretty sure he’d already fallen asleep and was dreaming, because Ransom and Holster laid right down next to him. In fact, sometime between one blink and the next, they’d taken off their underwear and he was lying in bed with two naked men. Which meant he was definitely dreaming and free to touch.  
  
"That’s right," Holster said as Bitty touched the flat plane of his stomach and kissed his neck, working his way down to those gorgeous abs. "Good little puck bunny."  
  
"I want some, too," Ransom complained, his hands coming down to cup Bitty’s ass, kneading it and making more of his flesh spill out of the leotard as it rode up. He whispered in Bitty’s ear, "Your ass looks extra delicious with that fluffy cottontail."  
  
Bitty moaned and pressed himself back into Ransom’s hands, let Ransom suck at his neck and leave a trail of bruising hickeys. "You weren’t a vampire," he accused him.   
  
"You don’t have to be a vampire to want to eat a cute little puck bunny. Here, shake your tail for us."  
  
The boys helped him stand up on the bed, but he barely managed to twitch his ass twice before he was falling again, thankfully onto the soft mattress and pillows.  
  
"Too cute, Bitty. You’re just too cute to resist when you’re dressed like that and acting like you mean it."  
  
Bitty giggled and agreeably accepted their kisses, loving how light-headed he felt each time they pulled away and he could breathe clearly again.  
  
The dream kept fading out after that, which was too bad, because the clear bits were amazing. Holster ripped the crotch of his suit open, and both of them spit on his hole, worked their fingers in together and made him squirm. They liked to tickle Bitty and keep him all giggly. He’d be feeling good anyway, because it was just like his other dreams, so full and held close and mouths and hands everywhere. His mind had given Holster a big dick, and he was living for it.   
  
Especially when his dream Holster told Ransom to stick his cock in too, that the little puck bunny was gagging for it. He really was, utterly limp with bliss between them.  
  
One stray sober thought told Bitty to try to wake up early and clean their covers. It would be rude to leave them covered with the mess of his wet dream.


End file.
